


Tamed

by noctuua



Category: Girl with the Dragon Tattoo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuua/pseuds/noctuua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's enamored by the dragon that spreads itself across the smooth canvas that is her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

It starts with them fucking and he's enamored by the dragon that spreads itself across the smooth canvas that is her back.

It's hostile and angry and he wants to tame it—needs to, but its eyes are accusing and he has to look away.

He tries every time: in the shower, while they fuck, when she walks around naked. But it's always the same, always rearing, always biting.

He strokes the dragon, trails a finger down its spine, blazes a path of his own, and it scorches his fingertips so they burn red.

The dragon spits its fire and stares with its eyes, but he's falling for the girl that it protects and the glares won't deter him.

His whispered "I love you" as he takes her against a wall caresses her ear and the hair on the back of her neck and the dragon begins to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idk...I started reading The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and I've already seen the movie and I want Lisbeth and Mikael together 4ever but you know. I should be working on my other fic but this popped into my head. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! :-) Reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and stuff belong to the author.


End file.
